


Ow

by Holde_Maid



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-21
Updated: 2008-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holde_Maid/pseuds/Holde_Maid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos butts in inconveniently</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ow

**Author's Note:**

> While I hope you enjoy this, I still own neither the characters nor the concept of the Highlander universe, nor the film hinted at in this little story. I did however, personally create the story, so far as stories are ever created at all. (Usually they just pop into my head to knock on the door of my conscious with great and somewhat annoying fervour.) No infringement on copyright etc. intended.

"Ow," Richie was gasping, holding his side, "my belly hurts."

"It'll get better," Duncan patted his shoulder. "After the film." They both broke into laughter again.

"Having fun?" a voice asked from behind them.

"Hey Methos," Richie and Mac greeted in unison. Mac continued, "Richie is trying to teach me pop culture." Richie raised his hand at the same time and asked rhetorically, "How's it goin'?" Neither of them turned.

"What are you watching?" As if he couldn't see the tv set. Duncan was sure the oldest Immortal knew the producer and lead actor well enough to recognise him in any role.

Oh well, one might as well humour the man. "Goldstinker. Richie's choice, of course. Wanna join us?"

"I'll pass." MacLeod was waiting for some stinging remark on the lack of intellectual stimulation the film provided or something of the kind, but there was only marked silence coming from behind. Finally he turned around.

Methos was gone.

That wasn't right. He'd been inhospitable, and an old friend deserved better. He jumped over the backrest of the couch and ran after Methos.

At the sound of his feet, the older Immortal stopped and turned slowly. Thank goodness he wasn't going to play deaf.

Now, what was the gentlemanly way to put it? "You don't like the guy?"

Methos didn't respond to his smile. It wasn't the usual fierce undertone this time, but an uncommon seriosity filled his voice: "He deserves some lessons in kindness."

"What?" Oops. "What are you talking about?"

The other Immortal tilted his head to the side, let out a sigh, and explained the in the strained patient tone of a very tired parent, "What makes him funny is his making himself ugly, yucky, unattractive. In other words, he makes you laugh about people who are not lucky enough to have good looks, breeding and so on." He raised both eye-brows and fell silent.

Ow. Duncan's mood had dropped like a piece of lead. Methos was right. It wasn't fair, and it wasn't respectful to laugh at .... huh?

Methos was shaking his head - and grinning. "You know, your conscience is so easy to play on, I don't know why your opponents ever leave out that kind of leverage." Giggling, he turned around and went back in to join Richie in front of the tv.


End file.
